


Take Advantage of Me

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Licking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Ryland is high and having some fun with Alex





	Take Advantage of Me

“Did you just _lick_ me?”

“No,” Ryland said, licking Alex’s cheek again. Alex wrinkled his nose and giggled, pushing at Ryland’s shoulders.

“Dude, you just did.” Ryland ignored him, pressing his face against Alex’s neck. He hummed, nuzzling his nose against his throat. Alex giggled again, his face turning red. “Ry, stop it!”

“Nah,” Ryland muttered. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Alex gave in pretty quickly, wrapping his arms around Ryland’s waist and leaning his head back as Ryland started kissing over his collarbone.

“Fuck, Ry,” Alex groaned, eyes sliding shut. Ryland hummed again, licking a stripe up his neck. Alex shivered, not sure whether to be grossed out or turned on. His body, however, was making the decision for him. “Why have I never gotten you high before, geez.”

“You gonna take advantage of me, Alex?” Ryland practically purred, and Alex felt him nip at his neck. This man was trying to kill him, holy shit.

“Mmm, don’t think you’re the one being taken advantage of.” Alex felt Ryland shift closer, practically straddling him at this point.

“Do you want me to take advantage of you, Alex?” Ryland asked, and Alex tightened his grip around his waist.

“Fuck yes.”


End file.
